


The Shoulder Holster

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mild Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes advantage of Blair's mild kink and it backfires on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoulder Holster

The Shoulder Holster  
by PattRose

 

Jim had court that morning, and was rushing around trying to get things straight. He couldn't find his dress coat. "Sandburg, have you seen my dress jacket?" 

Blair came walking down from their room, looked at Jim and smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm going to touch up some of the wrinkles for you." 

"Well, Chief, we have to leave in a few minutes, so I better put it on." 

"Hey slow down, Jim. You've got plenty of time. Get your shoulder holster on and just sit down for breakfast while I press your jacket." 

"Thanks, Chief." Jim said as he got up putting his shoulder holster on, kissed Blair and sat back down to eat his breakfast. 

While Jim was doing this, Blair was watching him like a hawk. God, how he loved watching that man, especially when he wore that damn shoulder holster. 

_What is wrong with you, Sandburg, your becoming obsessed with Ellison in the shoulder holster? Knock it off before he's on to you. Lord, I wish he were on me or in me, while wearing that damn thing. All right, that's it. Sandburg, stop talking to yourself._

"Hey Chief, you okay? I've been talking to you, and I swear you were having your own version of a zone out." 

"Sorry Jim. I was just thinking. I know, I know, working without tools can be dangerous. I'm one step ahead of you. I knew you were here to spot me." 

Laughing Jim put his arm around Blair and hugged him and said, "Ready to go partner?" 

"Yeah, here's your jacket Jim. Maybe you should leave it off until you actually get to the courthouse. That way it won't get all wrinkled." 

"Good idea, Chief. What would I do without you?" 

Blair smiled as he realized that he'd still be able to watch Jim without missing that shoulder holster look. Man, this made him so hot. Blair kept watching Jim as he drove the truck. When they got to the station, Blair said, "Are you sure you don't need me to come with you, hot shot?" 

"Blair, if I can't get through court without zoning, I'm in big trouble. I know you have tons of paper work to catch up on. Now you can get it done without me pestering you all day long." 

"Hot stuff, you don't bother me anytime. In fact the opposite, I miss you when we aren't together." 

"Well, you best get in there. I have to get to the Court House. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

Blair leaned into Jim and even though they were almost always discreet while they were around the station, Blair couldn't help it. He had to kiss his shoulder holster man. Jim kissed him back too and said, "We'll pick this up at lunch. Want to meet at the loft?" 

Smiling Blair said, "Sure, just let me know when you leave the Court House." 

As Jim drove off Blair was already thinking of ways to get that jacket off of Jim, wondering the entire time about what Jim would think of him if he knew this is how he felt. 

@@@@@

As Jim was driving to the Court House he smiled to himself. Blair was getting worse about the shoulder holster thing. It was comical when Jim thought about it. Poor guy was going through such great pains to get him to take his jacket off. And he could smell his arousal every time he did take it off. Yes, Blair had a thing for Jim in his holster. Jim decided that he'd have to make things easy on his partner from there on in. 

When Jim finished at the Court House at 10:30, he went straight to the station so he could begin to drive his partner insane. As soon as he got off the elevator, he began taking his jacket off as Blair watched him in awe. And Jim heard as Blair's heartbeat picked up it's pace as soon as he took that jacket off. He leaned over Blair's desk and asked, "Did I miss anything, Chief?" 

Surprised by Jim taking the jacket off without warning, Blair stuttered, "No, no, not a thing." 

"Looks pretty quiet in here, did you want to go and ask some of those witnesses those questions, now or later. You call the shots today, Chief. It's your call." 

"I thought we were going to meet at the loft for lunch." 

God, but Jim loved when Blair was needy. And he was sounding really needy right now. And Jim was going to make things worse as the day went on. Smiling he leaned over Blair's desk and Blair was forced to see how great that body looked with the holster on. 

Simon was watching out of his window in his office and smiled at what a shit, Ellison was. _I knew they were in love, but now Jim is starting to tease the poor kid while they are at the station. I might have to talk to him about that._

Simon opened his door up and yelled, "Ellison, could I see you for a moment?" Jim and Blair both stood up and headed to Simon's office. Simon quickly added, "Sandburg, it's private." 

Blair tried to hide his hurt look, but didn't do a good job. Simon felt bad about that. He should have known, where one goes the other one goes. 

Jim walked in and sat down, Simon shut the door and said, "Okay, how long have you known that he has a thing for you in your shoulder holster?" 

Jim was taken aback, but managed to say, "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Can the shit, Ellison. I watched you flaunting it in front of him ever since you've come back from court. And he's drooling over you. Any fool can see." 

"Sir, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to bring it into the station. I won't let it happen again." Jim stood to take his leave, when Simon put his hand on Jim's arm and said, "Jim, I didn't say you had to keep it out of the station, I just wanted you to know that folks do know. That's all." 

Jim looked up at Simon and said, "So you're okay with this, Sir?" 

"Hell Ellison, I knew from day one where this was going. I think you and Sandburg were the last ones to catch that clue bus." 

"I'm still going to try and keep it out of the station sir. I'm really sorry." 

"Jim, you can't mean that I'm going to miss out on you teasing and taunting the kid? Please tell me that's not what you mean." 

Jim couldn't help it, he started laughing quietly and it worked up into a huge belly laugh. Soon both men were laughing like crazy people. Not that either men would know from experience. 

Everyone in the bullpen watched the two men and wondered what the hell was going on. Connor walked over to Blair and said, "Sandy, what's going on?" 

"Connor, I don't have a fucking clue. I thought he was getting in trouble, but as you can tell Simon isn't yelling or anything." 

"Sandy, can I tell you something, privately?" 

Sandburg looked up at Connor and realized that she was really serious. "Okay, Connor, lead the way and I'll follow." 

Connor led the way into an interrogation room and they both walked in and Connor shut the door. 

"Okay, Sandy, first of all, I don't normally get involved with couples, but I have to say something." 

"Shit, does everyone know about us, Connor?" 

"Hell yes, Sandy. What did you think; we were all stupid or something? I can tell you why the Captain is in his office laughing with Jim. If you really want to know." 

"Of course I want to know. Why else did I follow you in here?" 

"Okay, don't say you didn't ask for it. You have a thing for Jim in the shoulder holster, don't you?" 

Turning red, Blair looked down and said, "Shit does everyone know that too?" 

"Not everyone, Sandy. Just a few of us know, and Jim is taking advantage of it. I saw how he was taunting you today. Well, now you have to show him who's boss again." 

"Jim knows about how I feel? Holy shit, I'm going to have to kick his ass." 

"No, you're not going to do that, Sandy. Instead you're going to play hard to get and you will not, I repeat, will not get turned on when he flaunts his holster around you. Do you understand?" 

"Connor, that's harder than it sounds. I kid you not, I'm Jell-O when it comes to this man." 

"Well from now on, you're going to be a rock. I'll help if you need me to. I know some pretty good moves that could make him jealous." 

"Connor, I think we're both a little old to be trying to make Jim jealous, don't you think?" 

"Yes, of course we are. Exactly why he won't be looking for that at all. You just wait for my cue, ya hear?" 

"Okay, boss." They both laughed as they went out into the bullpen. Jim was watching them coming out of the interrogation room and didn't feel good about seeing them with their arms around each other. _Oh hell, they're just friends, you moron._

Blair sat at his desk totally ignoring Jim and when he looked up Connor was putting her shoulder holster on and Jim looked over and saw Blair staring at Connor in the holster. Jim got up and said, "Chief, want to go and have some lunch?" 

"No, not right now, Jim. I'm kind of busy." When he said this, he never took his eyes off of Connor. Jim was fuming as he went to the break room to get something to eat. He was starving. When he came back out, Blair was back typing at the computer and Rafe walked over to Jim's desk and started taking off his jacket and hung it over his shoulder, and leaned into the desk to talk to Jim. 

"What's new with you, Ellison?" Rafe asked innocently. 

Jim looked over at Blair and saw Blair staring at Rafe and Jim swore he was drooling. _Fuck this shit._

"Can't talk now, I have things to take care of. See you later, Rafe." And he went over to Blair's desk and said, "Come on Chief, we're out of here. Now." 

"Excuse me, but you know, this is my job, Jim. And I can't leave whenever you feel like it." 

"Chief, don't make me beg here, okay? Just believe me I need to talk to you and I need to do it away from the station." 

Blair smiled at this man, who just a few moments ago thought he was in control of all things. Now he was almost whining. _I love when Jim begs._ Suddenly he was really hot. 

As they left the station and drove off, Blair got close to Jim in the truck and said, "Okay, what's up hot stuff?" 

"Blair do I make you happy? Or do you feel like something is missing?" 

"Yeah, you make me really happy, hot stuff. Why?" 

"Because you are watching other people in their shoulder holsters instead of just me. And I don't like it. I don't like you looking at anyone else." 

"Jim I can't believe you think I notice things like shoulder holsters. Why do you think that?" 

"Oh cut the shit, Chief. I've known about your obsession with me in my shoulder holster for about three weeks now. And I love teasing you." 

"Well guess what hot shot? Everyone at the station knew this but me. So, think how I felt when I found out why you and Simon were laughing in his office today." 

"Chief, I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't be mad at me. I hate when you get quiet." 

"Oh can it Ellison, you're just sucking up because you like my sucking up." 

"Now that is a low blow, Chief. You're saying that the only reason I would be good to you is because you suck cock well?" 

"That's what I said, hot shot." 

"Chief, I don't believe this. Do you think I'm in this only for getting my cock sucked?" 

"Why else would you want to stick around? I mean it's good for the ego isn't it? Knowing that everyone knows about us and that you use me by taunting that shoulder holster." 

Jim was getting good and upset. They pulled up in front of the loft and Jim said, "We'll continue this upstairs if you don't mind." 

"Don't boss me around." 

"Please come upstairs, Blair. We need to talk about some things." 

"Okay, since you asked so nicely, I'll go up." They both walked up the stairs, since the elevator was out as usual. Once up there Jim opened the door and held it for Blair as he walked through. As soon as they were both in, Jim shut and locked the door. He went and picked up the phone and called Simon. Answering Simon said, "Banks." Jim said, "Sir, this is Ellison, I need to have some time off." 

"Oh no, he found out why were laughing didn't he?" 

"You could say that, sir. So, I need to have some time off to work some things out." 

"Jim take the day off, you can catch up on things tomorrow. We'll see you both then." 

Turning to Blair, Jim said, "Chief, Simon said we don't have to be in till tomorrow." 

"Oh goody. I can listen to more lies." 

"Chief, come here and sit with me. Please?" 

Blair would never admit it, but he loved a begging sentinel. It made him hot faster than anything else. And Jim seemed to be begging first rate today. 

Blair walked over and sat next to Jim and said, "What?" 

"Blair, do you have any idea how crazy I am about you?" 

"I guess so." 

Jim got teary eyed as he said, "Blair, I tell you all the time that I love you. Do you think I don't?" 

"I'm not sure Jim. I get mixed messages sometimes. I'm just a little confused. I love you too." 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, "Come upstairs Chief and we'll make each other feel good. Then we can tell each other how we feel about one another. Deal?" 

As they were walking up the stairs, Jim leaned over and said, "Blair, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me." 

"I could do that, Jim." They walked over to the bed and stripped down in no time flat and lay down on the bed. Blair got the supplies from Jim's side of the bed. _My god, I'm going to fuck Jim Ellison. Will wonders never cease?_

As Blair started getting Jim ready, Jim was panting and telling him to hurry or he wouldn't last long enough. Blair stopped what he was doing and said, "Jim, I love you more than you could ever know." 

"Blair, I do know. And I know I've treated you badly, and I'll make it up to you, I promise. I adore you." 

Blair continued getting Jim ready and then put lube all over his own cock and slid into Jim, little by little. When he noticed Jim tensing up, he just took Jim's cock into his hands and started pumping on it until he loosened up. Before long, Blair's balls were touching Jim's ass and he couldn't believe how fan-fucking-tastic it felt. Jim said, "Blair, come on, move, babe." 

Blair started pounding into his love and could tell Jim was getting close, Jim started growling out, Blair before he came. Once he started coming, Jim's ass stroked Blair's cock and it made Blair come like he'd never come before. Once they both calmed down, he carefully pulled out of Jim and went to get wipes to clean up with. 

As they lay in each other's arms, Jim kissed Blair and said, "I love you, Blair." 

"I love you back, Jim." They both were exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

@@@@@

The following day, Blair walked in and Connor said, "Sandy could I see you for a moment?" 

"Sure Connor, hang on a minute." Blair turned to Jim and said; "I'll see you at the desk." 

As Blair walked off, Jim noticed how damn good Blair looked in that damn shoulder holster. Jesus, he was hard and had to wait all day to do something about it. 

"So Sandy, what happened? Did you tell Jim off?" 

"Well, I can't say exactly what happened, but lets just say this, he was really sorry and made it up to me." 

"Holy shit, he let you top? Sandy that is fan-fucking-tastic." 

"Connor, keep your voice down. Damn it, I didn't say a word about that." 

"Oh man, you made him feel super guilty didn't you? You are the master, Sandy, I want to come to you if I need help in getting some control over anyone." 

Both laughing they left the break room and Rafe said, "Why so happy Sandburg? Someone kick the shit out of your partner?" Brown started laughing at Rafe's joke and Blair just stood there with a look of horror on his face. 

"Sandburg, I was kidding, geez, don't look like I kicked your partner or something." Rafe said quickly. 

"Yeah, Sandburg, we were just joking." Brown added. 

"Well, I don't find it that funny, guys sorry." Blair said as he left the room. 

Brown turned to Rafe and said, "Shit, why don't we take him out for lunch or something. We'll make it up to him." 

"Sounds good to me." Rafe said. 

Megan just sat there with her mouth hanging open and cracked up when she was alone. Oh man, that young man was good. He was very good. Suddenly she felt a little sorry for Ellison and the rest of the guys in the squad. 

Then she took her jacket off to see if anyone took a notice of her walking around with her shoulder holster. Damn it if Jim and Blair could make it work, so could she. As she walked out into the bullpen, she got some interesting looks from friends and new men in the bullpen. _All right, Sandburg._

Shoulder Holsters Rule. 

 

The end.


End file.
